Maria i Kingsley
by Snicki
Summary: Historia znajomości Kingsleya Shacklebolta i pewnej mugolki, z której perspektywy poznajemy świat czarów. To najprawdopodobniej pierwsze opowiadanie tego typu!
1. 1 Nieznajomy z metra

Biała łódka sunęła łagodnie po rzece. Księżyc migotał zawadiacko na niebie, pozostawiając na wodzie zniekształcony, srebrny kształt. Upalne powietrze wypełnione było zapachem egzotycznej roślinności. Maria siedziała na dziobie łódki, mocząc stopy w wodzie. We włosy miała wplecioną lilię, która, pod wpływem ciemności, wydawała się być fioletowa. Wpatrywała się z łagodnym uśmiechem za siebie, wyginając głowę niczym sowa.

-Podoba ci się tu?- zapytała siedząca w mrocznym końcu łódki postać. Jej głos był niski, głęboki i uspokajający.

Maria odetchnęła głęboko, rozkoszując się cytrusową wonią wypełniającą jej nozdrza.

-Jest cudownie.

Zaśmiała się. Tak, było cudownie…

Teraz Maria odwróciła się gwałtownie, wprawiając łódkę w lekkie drżenie.

-Ale zostaniesz ze mną?- zapytała lękliwie. –Zostaniesz i już nigdy mnie nie opuścisz?

Przez chwilę panowała cisza. A potem postać wysunęła się do przodu, tak, że Maria dostrzegła jej twarz skąpaną w srebrzystych promieniach księżyca. Była to twarz męska. Ładna, symetryczna, przywodząca na myśl łeb rysia, zwierzęcia cichego i dumnego. Pomimo padającego na nią światła, twarz pozostała czarna, gdyż taka była w istocie. Wtedy mężczyzna otworzył usta i powiedział tym samym, głębokim barytonem:

-Idzie człowiek ulicą, pyta się dlaczego mi słabo, reszta mojego życia jest taka ciężka, potrzebuję sesji zdjęciowej…

-…potrzebuję zdjęcia na odkupienie, nie chcę skończyć jak kreskówka, na kreskówkowym cmentarzu…*

Maria obudziła się dopiero po chwili. Nie do końca zdając sobie sprawę z tego co robi, wyłączyła budzik. Piosenka Paula Simona, którą miała ustawioną na pobudkę, natychmiast zamilkła. Kobieta odetchnęła głęboko i potarła knykciami skronie. Cóż to był za dziwny sen… Ona, w jakiejś łódce na romantycznym wieczorze z… „Ach, co za głupoty!"- skarciła się w duchu, po czym wstała z łóżka zbyt gwałtownie, a przed jej oczyma zamigotały granatowe gwiazdki. Dopiero kiedy zniknęły, Maria posła niedbale łóżko i ruszyła do toalety. Miała niewiele czasu, ale i tak zdążyła rzucić sobie szybkie, krytyczne spojrzenie w lustrze. „Czy on w ogóle by mnie chciał?"- zastanowiła się ponuro, patrząc na swoją sylwetkę odbijającą się w ubrudzonym pastą do zębów lustrze. Owszem, nie była brzydka. Nikt by jej tego nie zarzucił… „Ale czy na pewno?"- pomyślała zaraz. Czy te brązowe kudły nie były trochę zaniedbane? Czy jej niebieskie oczy nie wydawały się nienaturalnie duże w porównaniu z wąskim nosem? I czy ów słynna, filigranowa figura, z której do tej pory była dumna, nie była zbyt charakterystyczna? W końcu mierzyła tylko trochę powyżej sześćdziesięciu cali**, to mogło denerwować ludzi, którzy mieli z nią do czynienia… Nie miała jednak czasu na dalsze rozmyślanie. W pośpiechu ubrała się, zjadła drugie śniadanie i opuściła mieszkanie.

Idąc na najbliższą stację metra schludną, londyńską ulicą, rozmyślała nad zadaniami czekającymi ją w pracy. Dzień był szary i nieprzyjemny, wielu ludzi wyciągało już ze swoich skórzanych aktówek podręczne parasolki, choć deszcz jeszcze nie padał. Mimo to, było dosyć zimno, dlatego Maria ucieszyła się, kiedy nadjechał jej pociąg. Wsiadła do środka, zajęła miejsca naprzeciwko wejścia i wyjęła z teczki gazetę. Przebiegała wzrokiem po interesujących ją nagłówkach, podczas gdy ludzie wysiadali na kolejnych stacjach. Nagle poczuła na swojej dłoni delikatny dotyk. Podniosła wzrok znad gazety i ujrzała młodego mężczyznę, pochylającego się przed nią. Po chwili wyprostował się, trzymając w ręku jakąś kartkę i wpatrując się w nią.

-Czy pani to Mariah Carter?- zapytał.

-Tak- odpowiedziała zdziwiona.

-A więc to należy do pani- odpowiedział, podając jej dokument. Maria ujęła go i stwierdziła, że wpatruje się w swoją kartę uprawniającą do korzystania z metra.

-Ojej, dziękuje- powiedziała na wydechu. –Musiała mi wypaść, kiedy otwierałam teczkę.

-Mogę się dosiąść?- zapytał mężczyzna. „Czy raczej chłopak"- poprawiła się w duchu. I rzeczywiście, jej wybawca wyglądał niezwykle młodo. Młodzieżowego wyglądu nadawały mu okulary w plastikowych oprawkach, kręcone włosy i rumiane policzki. Maria kiwnęła głową.

-Patrick McGuiness- przywitał się, wyciągając do niej rękę.

-Maria Carter- odpowiedziała, ściskając jego delikatną dłoń.

-Och… a więc źle to wymówiłem. Bo wymawia się to jak Mereeya, prawda?

Maria kiwnęła głową.

-No tak… Te karty często są wypisywane niewyraźnie… Ale dlaczego mnie pani nie poprawiła?

Wzruszyła ramionami.

-To naturalne, że ludzie się przejęzyczają. A do tego właśnie oddał mi pan dokumenty… To byłoby niegrzeczne. Ja pana kojarzę- dodała po chwili. Przypomniało jej się, że widuje Patricka prawie codziennie w drodze do pracy. Z tym, że on wysiadał przy South Kensington, a ona dwie stacje dalej.

-Tak… ja panią też. Właściwie…- Patrick zawahał się, a ona wyczuła w jego głosie silny, irlandzki akcent. –Właściwie już od dłuższego czasu szukałem pretekstu, żeby jakoś do pani zagadać- wyznał nieśmiało, a na jego policzki wystąpił potężny rumieniec.

Maria poczuła się mile zaskoczona.

-No więc teraz już go znalazłeś- odpowiedziała z sympatycznym uśmiechem. Patrick spojrzał na nią z wdzięcznością, choć wciąż wyglądał na zażenowanego.

Jakaś otyła kobieta stojąca przy wejściu przyglądała się tej scenie z wyraźną ciekawością. Maria odwróciła się do niej plecami, marząc w duchu, żeby istniał jakiś czar, który sprawiłby, że żaden pasażer nie słyszałby cudzych rozmów. „Szkoda, że nie ma czegoś takiego jak magia"- pomyślała, po czym uznała, że warto by się odezwać, aby przełamać powstałą między nimi ciszę. Już chciała opowiedzieć Patrickowi historię swojego znajomego, który również zgubił kiedyś kartę metra, kiedy Irlandczyk odezwał się bardzo szybko:

-Przyjęłabyś może mój numer?

Na jego policzki wylał się jeszcze większy rumieniec, ale widać było, że już o to nie dbał.

-Słucham?- zapytała, wciąż jeszcze lekko zaspana, Maria.

- Zapytałem czy… no… może nie chciałabyś wziąć ode mnie numeru? Znaczy… mojego numeru. No wiesz, żebyś mogła do mnie zadzwonić albo…

-Och… tak. Tak, proszę. Możesz zapisać go tu…- wyjęła z teczki notes, a na siedzenie obok wysypało się jej drugie śniadanie. Teraz nie tylko kobieta przy wejściu przyglądała się tej scenie, a Maria poczuła, że i jej twarz lekko poczerwieniała. Migiem zgarnęła do torby opakowanie sałatki i podała notes Patrickowi. Mężczyzna naskrobał tam pospiesznie rząd cyfr, oddał jej notatnik i wstał, a pociągiem szarpnęło.

-To moja stacja. No to… do zobaczenia.

-Na razie- uśmiechnęła się Maria, odprowadzając go wzrokiem. Nie był bardzo przystojny, ale być może by się z nim umówiła. Gdyby, oczywiście, jej głowy nie zaprzątały myśli o kimś innym…

I modląc się, żeby Kingsley Shacklebolt nigdy nie poznał treści jej ostatniego snu, wysiadła na swojej stacji chwilę po Patricku. Ruszyła w stronę Downing Street***, bo tam właśnie pracowała.

*Piosenka, którą Maria miała ustawioną jako budzik to: „Call me All" autorstwa Paula Simona. Polecam optymistyczny teledysk, w którym gra również komik Chevy Chase.

**Sześćdziesiąt cali to około stu pięćdziesięciu pięciu centymetrów. Zastanawiałam się nad zachowaniem znanej nam jednostki, ale w końcu rzecz dzieje się w Anglii…

***Uff, sporo przypisów dzisiaj wyszło :) Na Downing Street 10 urzęduje premier mugoli. Eee… to znaczy- brytyjski premier.


	2. 2 Purpurowy motyl

Wydawało się wręcz nieprawdopodobne, aby pogoda zepsuła się aż tak bardzo, jak to uczyniła, kiedy Maria jechała metrem. O ile wcześniej było zwyczajnie pochmurno, teraz zrobiło się naprawdę brzydko. Wokół roztaczała się jakaś złowroga, ponura aura. Dodatkowo, kiedy Maria przechodziła obok katedry Westminster, nastała nienaturalna ciemność, choć było dopiero trochę po siódmej rano. Dodatkowo ogarnęło ją dziwne, bliżej niesprecyzowane uczucie.. zupełnie jakby już nigdy nie miała być szczęśliwa. Przypomniały jej się straszne rzeczy, zobaczyła ponownie twarz swojej, osłabionej chorobą, matki, kiedy wypowiadała do niej ostatnie słowa…

Dlatego Maria ucieszyła się, kiedy chwilę później skręciła w inną ulicę, a dziwne uczucie znacznie osłabło. I choć niebo wciąż było szare, teraz przynajmniej nie było nienaturalnie ciemno i nawet słońce wychylało się nieśmiało zza chmur. Odetchnęła z ulgą.

Ostatnio wiele osób skarżyło się na napady złego samopoczucia, a depresja rozprzestrzeniała się w Anglii jak grypa. Większość specjalistów obarczała winą wyjątkowo kiepską tego lata pogodę, ale skąd z kolei brała się ów pogoda… Tego już nikt nie umiał wytłumaczyć.

Kiedy Maria dotarła do pracy, była porządnie zziębnięta. Dlatego poczuła falę sympatii wobec jednej ze swoich współpracowniczek, Olivii, kiedy ta zaproponowała zaparzenie jej kawy.

-Och, byłabym bardzo wdzięczna- odpowiedziała zgodnie z prawdą.

-Nie ma sprawy. Prawdę mówiąc, wyglądasz na zmizerowaną- stwierdziła krytycznie Olivia.

-To przez tą pogodę. Zaraz mi przejdzie. Tymczasem… czy premier przysłał ci już to orzeczenie na temat mostu Brockdale?

-Jeszcze nie- westchnęła Olivia. –Ale Kingsley- serce Marii zabiło mocniej- obiecał, że się tym zajmie, a wiesz jak to z nim jest… Robota pali mu się w rękach. Zupełnie nie wiem, jak on to robi… Też chciałabym tak umieć. I być ulubienicą premiera- dodała po chwili, a w jej głosie zabrzmiała marzycielska nuta.

Maria zaśmiała się.

-A któżby nie chciał?

Potem nie znalazły już zbyt wiele czasu na pogaduszki, bo obydwie miały pełno pracy. Ostatnio w Wielkiej Brytanii działy się dziwne rzeczy, a one, jako rzeczniczki prasowe premiera, musiały tłumaczyć te zjawiska dziennikarzom. Problem polegał na tym, że niektórych z tych rzeczy po prostu nie dało się naturalnie wyjaśnić. „Co mogę powiedzieć wyborcom w sprawie mostu Brockdale, skoro sama nie rozumiem jak taki, zupełnie nowy, most zwyczajnie się zawalił?"- myślała Maria, pocierając knykciami skronie, jak zawsze, gdy się nad czymś usilnie zastanawiała. Nie był to jej jedyny problem. Dziennikarze coraz śmielej pytali również o huragan w południowo-zachodniej Anglii, śmierć Amelii Bones i Emmelie Vance, a także dziwne zachowanie Herberta Chorley, podsekretarza stanu. Redaktorzy gazet i przeciwnicy polityczni premiera zaczynali oskarżać go o te wszystkie, okropne wydarzenia, a choć Maria zawsze była mu wierna, ją samą to wszystko zaczynało dziwić…

Z zamyślenia wyrwał ją głos. Ten sam głos, który ostatnio słyszała w swoim śnie…

-Tu jest to orzeczenie do prasy, o które prosiłaś, a tutaj odpowiedź dla _Sunday Post_. Miałem napisać tylko wstęp, ale znalazłem trochę wolnego czasu i jest już gotowa. Wystarczy, że prześlesz to do redakcji- mówił Kingsley, odwrócony w stronę biurka Olivii. Maria patrzyła z zachwytem na jego wysportowaną sylwetkę, ale z jeszcze większą rozkoszą słuchała jego kojącego, głębokiego głosu. Gdyby ten głos powiedział jej, że ma zabić, zastanawiałaby się już tylko jaką broń wybrać. „Nawet nie zdajemy sobie sprawy, jak wielka potęga tkwi w charyzmatycznym głosie"- stwierdziła Maria. Jej myśli przypominały rzekę, płynącą leniwie i ospale, tą samą, po której płynęli w jej śnie…

Kingsely odwrócił się i pospiesznie ruszył w stronę wyjścia.

-Już idziesz?- zapytała, nie do końca zdając sobie sprawę z tego, co robi.

Nie zignorował jej pytania. W połowie drogi do drzwi odwrócił się i spojrzał na nią z nieprzeniknioną twarzą, choć Marii wydawało się, że w jego oczach dostrzegła błysk zadowolenia. A może tylko jej się zdawało?

-Tak. Już idę, mam jeszcze parę spraw do załatwienie. Ale premier oczekuje mnie tutaj o czwartej, więc… jeszcze się spotkamy- po czym mrugnął do niej i wyszedł.

Coś ciepłego rozlało się w okolicach żołądka Marii. „Mrugnął do mnie!".

Usłyszała stłumiony chichot Olivii.

-Co?- zapytała zawstydzona, próbując jednak dzielnie zachować resztki godności. Musiała wyglądać strasznie, z tym jej rozmarzonym spojrzeniem.

-Nic, tylko…- Olivia uniosła zadziornie brwi. –Coś jest między wami? Między tobą a Shackleboltem?

Maria parsknęła.

-No coś ty. W życiu.

-Na pewno? Bo wiesz… inaczej ja byłabym zainteresowana- szepnęła z uśmiechem.

-Wracajmy do pracy, Liv. Szef się wkurzy, jak zobaczy, że plotkujemy.

Ale miała wrażenie, że Olivia wciąż się śmiała, przeglądając stertę dokumentów leżących na jej biurku.

Około czwartej Maria postanowiła zrobić sobie przerwę na lunch. Przeżuwała sałatkę, rozmyślając o rzeczach bardziej lub mniej ważnych. Wciąż jednak na wierzch jej myśli wypływała twarz Kingsleya. Tajemniczy błysk w jego oczach, uśmiech rozkwitły na ustach…

Sama nie wiedziała, kiedy tak naprawdę poczuła coś więcej wobec swojego współpracownika. Podobało jej się, że jest taki pracowity i zaradny, czuła się przy nim bezpiecznie. Z tych krótkich rozmów, jakie z nim przeprowadziła, wynikało, że jest również inteligentny. Poza tym, co tu kryć, pociągał ją także fizycznie. Był przystojny i umięśniony, podobała jej się również jego ciemna karnacja. Jednak w Kingsleyu było coś jeszcze… Maria nie potrafiła nazwać tej rzeczy. Shacklebolt był w jakiś sposób… niezwykły, jak gdyby niepasujący do świata, w którym żył. I właśnie ta cecha podobała jej się w nim najbardziej.

Zjadła ostatniego pomidorka koktajlowego i wyrzuciła puste opakowanie do śmietnika. Chcąc nie chcąc, musiała wracać do skorygowania reszty orzeczeń i oświadczeń.

Było już ciemno, kiedy ona i Olivia skończyły pracę. Jej koleżanka zakładała już płaszcz, ale Maria musiała jeszcze skoczyć do toalety.

-Cześć- pożegnała się, machając do Olivii ręką i znikając za rogiem.

-Do jutra!- usłyszała jej głos, a po chwili trzaśnięcie drzwi.

Maria nie przepadała, kiedy ktoś żegnał się z nią mówiąc: „Do jutra!". Sama nie wiedziała do końca, co jest w tym denerwującego. Chyba po prostu wydawało jej się przygnębiające, kiedy zdawała sobie sprawę z tego, że codziennie robi to samo, dzień za dniem. „Przestań się nad sobą rozczulać"- skarciła się, susząc mokre ręce.

Coś było… inaczej. Maria nie potrafiła określić tego dokładniej, ale czuła, że ten dzień różni się od poprzednich. Idąc długim, wyłożonym drewnem korytarzem, czuła się obserwowana. Usiłowała sobie wmówić, że to dziwne przeczucie wynika z równie dziwnych wydarzeń, które nastąpiły po sobie rano- najpierw nieznajomy mężczyzna dał jej w metrze swój numer, potem poczuła się, jakby ktoś wyssał ze świata całe dobro, jeszcze później mrugnął do niej Kingsley Shacklebolt…

Maria przystanęła przed okazałymi, dębowymi drzwiami po swojej lewej stronie. Były one opatrzone srebrną tabliczką głoszącą: „GABINET PREMIERA". „Właśnie, premier! Jego zachowanie też jest ostatnio niecodzienne"- zdała sobie sprawę. Od niedawna jej szef niemalże nie wychodził ze swojego biura. W tych krótkich chwilach, kiedy go widziała, mogła stwierdzić, że mężczyzna nie wyglądał najlepiej. Cóż jednak było się dziwić- tyle dziwnych rzeczy się ostatnio wydarzyło… Ten most… zaginięcie pani Vance, która mieszkała niedaleko Downing Street 10… („Gazety huczały o tym przez całe tygodnie"- wspomniała ponuro Maria)… a potem jeszcze ten Chorley, który na konferencji prasowej zachowywał się jak kaczka…

„Coś się dzieje. Coś większego. Tylko nie mam pojęcia co…"

Maria drgnęła gwałtownie. Miała właśnie zamiar skręcić w korytarz prowadzący do jej biura. Zatrzymała się jednak nagle, słysząc zza otwartych drzwi jakiś szelest. Rozejrzała się- wokół nie było żadnego ze strażników… „A jeśli to napad?"- pomyślała lękliwie. Po chwili wzięła jednak głęboki, choć cichy oddech i wyjrzała zza róg.

W ostrym, żółtawym świetle lamp dostrzegła biuro, które dzieliła z Olivią i jedną z nowych sekretarek premiera, której imienia nie zdążyła jeszcze zapamiętać. Z pozoru wszystko wyglądało normalnie. Maria wytężyła jednak wzrok i dostrzegła coś dziwnego, unoszącego się nad jej biurkiem. Wyglądało to jak purpurowy motyl, machający delikatnie skrzydłami…

„To niedorzeczne"- pomyślała zaraz. „Co takiego mógłby tu robić motyl? Jest już późno… A może to ćma?"- zanim jednak zdążyła przyjrzeć się stworzeniu drugi raz, owad… zniknął. Maria przetarła ze zdumieniem oczy, wpatrując się w uwagą w przestrzeń nad swoim biurkiem.

Nic.

Ruszyła w stronę pomieszczenia, starając się nie stukać obcasami. Coś podpowiadało jej, że ma być cicho. Zwłaszcza, że wokół nie było żywej duszy, co teraz, kiedy o tym pomyślała, wydawało jej się być złowrogie.

Podeszła do swojego biurka. Nigdzie nie zauważyła motyla, ale jej uwagę przykuła karteczka, leżąca koło służbowego laptopa. Była purpurowa, zupełnie jak skrzydła tamtego owada…

Nagle rozległo się głośne pyknięcie. Maria wydała zduszony okrzyk, okręcając się na pięcie. Zahaczyła przy tym łokciem o kubek z kawą, którą przygotowała jej wcześniej Olivia, a on spadł na podłogę i roztrzaskał się z donośnym trzaskiem. Maria nie dbała o to- rozglądała się gorączkowo wokół siebie, poszukując kogoś lub czegoś, co mogło spowodować to dziwne pyknięcie…

-Wszystko w porządku, madame?- usłyszała za sobą głos i pomyślała, że to cud, że serce nie wyskoczyło jej jeszcze z piersi i nie zaczęło tańczyć cza-czy na blacie pobliskiego biurka.

Był to jeden z ochroniarzy, wysoki i szpakowaty.

-Nie, wszystko w porządku. Ja tylko… stłukłam kubek- wskazała drżącą dłonią na porcelanę leżącą na podłodze. –Niezdara ze mnie… Zaraz to posprzątam.

Ochroniarz kiwnął głową, najwyraźniej przekonany, i ruszył dalej, patrolując korytarz.

Maria uspokoiła oddech i przymknęła oczy. „Ten odgłos musiał pochodzić z jednego z aut zaparkowanych przy wejściu"- powiedziała sobie stanowczo w myślach, choć nie czuła się do końca przekonana. To jednak musiało jej na razie wystarczyć.

Schyliła się, aby podnieść karteczkę. Teraz dostrzegła, że jest ona poskładana niczym orgiami. Bardziej zainteresowała ją jednak jej treść. Serce znów zabiło jej mocniej, lecz tym razem z innego powodu, kiedy przeczytała krótki liścik:

_Mario,_

_Zechciałabyś spotkać się tu ze mną jutro, po pracy? Obiecuję, że nie będę nachalny._

_Twój,_

_Kingsley _


	3. 3 Wieczorne spotkanie

-Idzie człowiek ulicą, pyta się dlaczego mi słabo, reszta mojego życia jest taka ciężka, potrzebuję sesji zdjęciowej, potrzebuję zdjęcia na odkupienie, nie chcę skończyć jak kreskówka, na kreskówkowym cmentarzu…

Tym razem Maria nie wyłączała budzika, tylko wsłuchiwała się w muzykę. Nie spała już od jakiegoś czasu.

Nagle poderwała się z łóżka i zaczęła tańczyć. Skakała po podłodze, kręciła się w miejscu w szaleńczym tempie i wyła razem z Paulem Simonem:

-Możesz nazywaaać mnie Aaal!

W końcu budzik się wyłączył, a Maria wybuchła śmiechem. Dawno nie była w tak dobrym humorze. Odwróciła się, żeby posłać łóżko, a jej wzrok przebiegł przez okno. Nagle zdała sobie sprawę z tego, co za nim zauważyła i ponownie spojrzała w tamtą stronę. Przyglądał jej się sąsiad z naprzeciwka. Chyba nie widział jej najlepiej, bo oddzielała ich cała ulica, ale z pewnością dostrzegł jej dziki taniec w skąpej koszuli nocnej… Mężczyzna wciąż wpatrywał się w nią z ciekawością, najwyraźniej nieświadom, że go widzi. Dopiero, gdy Maria podeszła do okna, zrobił zmieszaną minę i zaczął udawać, że podlewa kwiatki, ale ona tylko pomachała do niego i uśmiechnęła się radośnie. Sąsiad odmachał ze zdziwioną miną.

Maria ponownie zaśmiała się, wracając do ścielenia łóżka. Nic nie mogło zepsuć jej dzisiaj humoru.

Ruszyła do pokoju obok i szturchnęła kilka razy śpiącą w nim blondynkę.

-Eleanor, wstawaj! Musisz mi pomóc, zapomniałaś?!

-Jeszcze pięć minut- mruknęła tamta i nakryła sobie głowę poduszką.

-Jak tam chcesz… Zrobię nam jajecznice- odparła Maria i wstała z brzegu jej łóżka.

-Dobra- mruknęła zaspana Eleanor. –I mam jeszcze prośbę.

-Jaką, Elle?

-Zmień ten cholerny dzwonek…

Maria zaśmiała się („Który to już raz dzisiaj, a jeszcze nie minęła ósma?") i ruszyła do kuchni.

Kiedy wbijała jajka na rozgrzaną patelnie, rozmyślała o czekającym ją dniu i niezbyt skupiała się na tym, co robi, dlatego w jajecznicy znalazło się potem pełno drobnych fragmentów skorupek. Dla Marii był to jednak dzisiaj najmniejszy problem na świecie. Dziś spotykała się z Kingsleyem Shackleboltem i musiała być perfekcyjnie przygotowana. Dlatego właśnie poprosiła o pomoc swoją najlepszą przyjaciółkę, Eleanor Stewart. Znała ją już od wielu lat i była to prawdopodobnie jedyna osoba, na której naprawdę mogła polegać. „Taką mam przynajmniej nadzieję"- pomyślała, dodając do jajecznicy pokrojoną w kostkę szynkę.

Po chwili w kuchni zjawiła się Eleanor, trąc rozczochrane włosy.

-Ładnie pa-aaa-chnie- stwierdziła, ziewając potężnie.

-Posłuchaj, Elle- zaczęła rzeczowym tonem, kiedy tylko jej przyjaciółka usiadła przy stole. -Rozmyślałam o tym pół nocy i uznałam, że ten krwistoczerwony jest jednak zbyt wyzywający. Ale generalnie czerwień to jest to! Dlatego wciąż obstaję przy tym koralowym, który ci pokazywałam…

-O czym ty mówisz?- zapytała zdziwiona Eleanor.

-Jak to o czym?!- zawołała przerażona Maria, odwracając się od kuchenki. –O moim lakierze do paznokci! Och, nie wierzę, że mogłaś o tym zapomnieć! Idę dzisiaj na ważną randkę, to może być jeden z najpiękniejszych wieczorów w moim…

-_Une_, -przerwała Eleanor, wyliczając po francusku, jak to miała w zwyczaju, kiedy chciała coś komuś dokładnie wytłumaczyć- wrzuć na luz, dziewczyno. Zawsze, kiedy się denerwujesz, stajesz się okropną perfekcjonistką. _Deux_, to tak naprawdę wcale nie jest randka. Ten cały Quinsley…

-Kingsley- poprawiła odruchowa Maria.

-A niech się nazywa jak chce! Grunt, że on wcale nie napisał, że to randka. Po prostu poprosił o spotkanie. Może chce omówić z tobą jakiś projekt do pracy? I _trois_, jestem za tym krwistoczerwonym lakierem.

Maria nachmurzyła się. Eleanor wypowiedziała na głos jej obawy. Bo co jeśli on naprawdę chce tylko pokazać jej jakieś nowe oświadczenie prasowe czy coś w tym rodzaju? Zdążyła już pogodzić się z dziwnym sposobem, w jaki otrzymała od niego wiadomość. Uznała, że Kingsley po prostu zmyślnie poskładał karteczkę i puścił ją w lot, jak samolocik. A czemu nigdzie w pobliżu go nie było? I na to Maria znalazła proste wytłumaczenie- musiał schować się za jakąś ścianą czy kolumną. Ta myśl podniosła ją nieco na duchu.

-O projekcie mógłby ze mną porozmawiać w pracy, przy Olivii i tej drugiej dziewczynie- zauważyła.

-Niby tak- odparła Eleanor znad swojej jajecznicy. –Ale teraz się skupmy, mamy naprawdę niewiele czasu, żeby cię ładnie ubrać, uczesać i wymalować, a to zajmie nam chwilę…

-Masz rację- zgodziła się Maria i zaczęła jeść szybciej.

Dzień ciągnął się jak makaron. Marii jeszcze nigdy nie było trudniej wysiedzieć w pracy. W ogóle nie skupiała się na potwierdzeniach, które miała tego dnia napisać. Ciągle oglądała się tylko w lewo, mając nadzieję zobaczyć przechodzącego korytarzem Kingsleya. On jednak musiał być w swoim gabinecie, bo nigdzie go nie dostrzegała…

-W południowo-zachodniej Anglii przeszedł huragan, a nie bałagan. I podejrzewam, że zniszczył sieć elektryczną, a nie muzyczną… Maria, czy ty mnie w ogóle słuchasz?

Wzdrygnęła się i obejrzała za siebie. Olivia zaglądała przez ramię na jeden z jej tekstów.

-Co? Och, tak, faktycznie… zaraz to poprawię…

Olivia pociągnęła kilka razy nosem.

-Ładne perfumy… Wyczuwam piżmo?

-I olejek lawendowy- odpowiedziała Maria, rada, że zapach jej się podoba.

-Nieźle, dziewczyno! Nigdy jeszcze nie widziałam cię w tak… kobiecym wydaniu!- pokiwała z uznaniem głową, mierząc ją od stóp do głów. Zatrzymała na dłużej wzrok na niebotycznie wręcz wysokich szpilkach i spódniczce sięgającej tylko trochę za kolano. Jak na obowiązujący w ich pracy _dress code_, można było powiedzieć, że Maria ubrała się wręcz wyzywająco.

-Chyba nie ma sensu pytać cię, dlaczego się tak dzisiaj odstawiłaś, co?

Maria uśmiechnęła się do niej.

-Nie, nie ma.

-Rozumiem- odpowiedziała konspiracyjnym szeptem Olivia i wróciła do swojego biurka.

Uwagi koleżanki bynajmniej nie poprawiły Marii humoru. Teraz poczuła się ona jeszcze mniej pewna siebie, przekonana, że w przygotowanych przez Eleanor ubraniach wygląda po prostu śmiesznie i kompletnie nie na miejscu. Szczególnie stresowała się swoimi obcasami, bo nietrudno w nich było o upadek. Zastanawiała się również, dlaczego przyjaciółka kazała jej włożyć najlepszą bieliznę.

-Sama powiedziałaś przecież, że to może być zwykłe, koleżeńskie spotkanie- oburzyła się, cała zarumieniona.

-Nigdy nie wiesz jak jest. A poza tym, mając na sobie ładną odzież, czujesz się piękniejsza i pewniejsza siebie. To coś w rodzaju talizmanu.

Maria sama nie wiedziała już, dlaczego się na to zgodziła. Czuła, że to co robi, to jakieś szaleństwo, ale z drugiej strony bardzo cieszyła się z czekającego ją spotkania. Biorąc pod uwagę to, jak bardzo była zdenerwowana i radosna zarazem, aż trudno było uwierzyć, że wreszcie doczekała wieczoru. Jej współpracowniczki już się z nią pożegnały, a korytarzem przebiegającym koło ich biura coraz więcej osób zmierzało w stronę drzwi wyjściowych. Wkrótce w budynku pozostała tylko ona, ochroniarze i kilku największych pracoholików, zamkniętych szczelnie w swoich biurach.

Maria zerknęła na zegarek- wpół do jedenastej. „Och, z jaką chęcią napiłabym się teraz czegoś mocniejszego"- pomyślała tęsknie.

Przypomniał jej się wczorajszy wieczór, kiedy na zewnątrz również było już ciemno, a jej biuro oświetlały tylko lampy osadzone w kinkietach na ścianach, dające mocne, lecz nieco upiorne światło. Dziś było podobnie. Maria wzdrygnęła się, kiedy odtworzyła sobie w głowie pyknięcie, które wtedy usłyszała… Wmówiła sobie, że musiało pochodzić od jednego z zaparkowanych na Downing Street samochodów, ale teraz nie była już tego taka pewna. Im więcej sobie przypominała, tym bardziej była pewna, że odgłos musiał pochodzić zza filaru stojącego po przekątnej względem jej biurka. Podeszła tam, ale nie zauważyła niczego niezwykłego. Boazeria i drewno, którymi obity był filar, wyglądały zupełnie normalnie…

-Maria?- usłyszała za sobą głos, który, bez żadnych wątpliwości, należał do Kingsleya Shaklebolta.

Odwróciła się szybko.

-Tak… to ja-odpowiedziała i dopiero po chwili zdała sobie sprawę, jak dziwnie musiało to zabrzmieć. „Idiotka"- skarciła się w duchu, ale nie umiała wymyśleć żadnej gorszej obelgi dla swojej głupoty, bo za bardzo skupiła się na Kingsleyu.

Miał na sobie prosty garnitur, a w dłoniach trzymał skromny, choć wdzięczny bukiet niebieskich irysów. Podał jej go, uśmiechając się.

-Ojej… dziękuje. Nie trzeba było- odpowiedziała Maria, choć tym razem udało jej się nie zarumienić. Kingsley nie odpowiedział, uśmiechnął się tylko nieco szerzej. Wpatrywali się w siebie przez chwilę, oboje z nerwowymi uśmieszkami na twarzach, powstrzymując śmiech. Atmosfera w biurze była tak napięta, że gdyby ktoś wypuścił w nim teraz strzałę, usłyszeliby jedynie brzdęk wywołany przez nią w kontakcie z powietrzem. W końcu Maria odezwała się:

-A więc… chciałeś się ze mną spotkać.

Kingsley patrzył na nią, jakby nie umiał do końca zebrać myśli.

-Tak- odpowiedział jedynie, a Maria poczuła, że już dłużej nie będzie się w stanie opierać temu spokojnemu, wyważonemu głosowi… Skupiła się jednak, aby pozostać w miejscu i poprowadzić dalej konwersację.

-Dlaczego?

-Cóż…- zaczął powoli. –Oficjalnie miałem tylko ci tylko przekazać, że premier odwołał tą jutrzejszą konferencję w Bristolu.

Zrobił dwa niepewne kroki w jej stronę.

-A nieoficjalnie?- zapytała Maria dziwnym, łamiącym się głosem.

-A nieoficjalnie…

Tym razem to ona zrobiła krok w jego stronę. Machinalnie odłożyła kwiaty na biurko. Zaschło jej w ustach. Kingsley był już tak blisko, że musiała zadrzeć głowę w górę, aby patrzeć mu w oczy. Nie wierzyła, że to się dzieje naprawdę.

Ocierali się już o siebie fragmentami ubrań, kiedy Shacklebolt szepnął:

-Obiecałem, że nie będę nachalny.

Maria uśmiechnęła się nieznacznie.

-Nie jesteś- odparła bardzo cicho.

Niedługo później błogosławiła już w duchu Eleonor i jej pomysł z talizmanem.


	4. 4 Podsłuchana rozmowa

Następne dni były dla Marii jedynie pasmami radosnych wspomnień, szczęśliwymi smugami światło, którego nie umiało zgasić nawet panujące wokół zimno. Trudno jej było uwierzyć, że jeszcze niedawno tylko marzyła o Kingsleyu Shacklebolcie, a dziś wiedziała już, że on odwzajemnia jej uczucia.

Mijając się w pracy posyłali sobie poufne, dyskretne spojrzenia, lecz nie zdobyli się na nic więcej. Romanse w siedzibie premiera rządu nie były mile widziane. Musiało im to więc na razie wystarczyć.

Jedyną osobą, jakiej Maria opowiedziała, choć bez zbędnych szczegółów, co wydarzyło się ów nocy, była Eleanor.

-No widzisz, mówiłam, że to miało być romantyczne spotkanie?- ekscytowała się jej przyjaciółka.

„Czyżby?"- pomyślała rozbawiona, ale nie powiedziała tego na głos. Była zbyt szczęśliwa, aby się z nią sprzeczać.

Mimo to, po jakimś czasie Maria poczuła lekkie rozczarowanie. Owszem, ta akcja z liścikiem i spojrzenia, jakimi darzyli się w pracy były cudowne, ale ona wolała jednak… zrobić wszystko po kolei.

-Chciałabym, żeby zaprosił mnie do kina albo… bo ja wiem? Po prostu, żeby to wszystko było bardziej… normalne- zwierzyła się pewnego dnia Eleanor.

-Kto by pomyślał?- zaśmiała się blondynka. –Ty i normalność? Pierwsze słyszę? A kto jako dziecko chciał wyjechać na koniec świata, co? I kto mówił, że nigdy nie weźmie ślubu, bo to zabija uczucie i jest takie… jak tyś to… „do bólu zwyczajne"? Kto…

-Daruj sobie- parsknęła Maria. –To było dawno temu.

-Ale ciągle jesteś tą samą osobą, prawda? A może cię podmienili jak Paula?*- zaśmiała się. –Dobra, jeśli naprawdę chcesz, żeby było normalnie, to zwyczajnie zaproś go do kina. W dzisiejszych czasach to nic dziwnego, że robi to dziewczyna- wzruszyła ramionami.

-Tak… to brzmi sensownie- przyznała Maria.

Kiedy rano jechała do pracy, pomyślała, że Eleanor ma rację. Co w tym dziwnego, że chciałaby się z nim spotkać? No chyba, że traktował ją jak dziewczynę na jedną noc… „Na pewno nie"- pomyślała z przekonaniem. Kingsley taki nie był. I te jego słowa- „obiecuję, że nie będę nachalny". Nie, traktował ją poważnie i ona zamierzała obchodzić się z nim tak samo.

Przechodząc, jak codziennie rano, przez centrum Londynu, rozmyślała o tym, co powiedziała o niej najlepsza przyjaciółka. Tak, faktycznie, kiedy była młodsza, zawsze obiecywała sobie, że nigdy nie będzie wieść nudnego, statecznego życia. „A dzisiaj co? Mam spokojną posadę i wybieram zwyczajny związek zamiast romansu trzymanego w tajemnicy"- zaśmiała się.

Ktoś na nią wpadł.

-Aauu- jęknęła mimowolnie, masując głowę. Przed nią stał niewysoki, łysy mężczyzna, ubrany w jakiś dziwaczny strój, który przypominał kobaltową szatę. Wyglądał na lekko zwariowanego.

-Bardzo pana przepraszam- mruknęła, choć nie była pewna, czy to jej wina. Człowiek jednak milczał, rozglądając się wokół siebie z nieodgadnioną miną. Maria już chciała go ominąć, kiedy wybuchnął:

-On powrócił, on powrócił! Ten, Którego Imienia Nie Wolno Wymawiać powrócił! Pojawił się w Ministerstwie Magii parę tygodni temu, mój siostrzeniec widział go na własne oczy! Teraz trzeba wszystkim o ty powiedzieć, wam, mugolom, też! Strzeżcie się, bo on powrócił! A jego poplecznicy zamordowali Emmelie Vance, to była moja przyjaciółka, och, i co ja mam teraz zrobić?!- wrzeszczał tak głośno, że przechodzący obok przechodnie patrzyli na niego, niektórzy ze współczuciem, inni z niesmakiem. Kiedy mężczyzna dotarł do fragmentu o swojej przyjaciółce, zaczął również płakać. Maria, kompletnie oszołomiona, położyła mu ręce na ramionach i pogładziła go lekko.

-Wszystko będzie dobrze- mamrotała, kompletnie nie wiedząc co robić. Tymczasem mężczyzna rozpłakał się na dobre.

Po chwili podeszło do nich dwóch ludzi. Byli ubrani znacznie lepiej od rozpaczającego mężczyzny, co nie zmieniało jednak faktu, że ten po lewej nosił na sobie różowe pumpy, a jego towarzysz założył sobie na głowę czapkę przypominającą hełm Wikinga.

-Bardzo za niego przepraszamy- powiedział ten w pumpach. –To nasz wuj, ostatnio nie najlepiej się czuję, rozumie pani- poczym spojrzał na nią poufnie i wykręcił palcem wskazującym młynek wokół swojej skroni. –To już nie te lata…

-Zajmiemy się nim- dodał drugi, odciągając mężczyznę od Marii. –Chodź, wujku Eddie, idziemy.

Eddie rozejrzał się błagalnie wokół siebie.

-Ale oni musza wiedzieć!

-Tak, tak, powiemy im- ten w czapce zwrócił się do Marii. –Do widzenia. I jeszcze raz przepraszamy za kłopot. - Po czym odeszli, prowadząc pod ramionami Eddiego.

Po jakiś trzech sekundach Maria zorientowała się, co się właściwie stało. Odwróciła się na pięcie, ale mężczyzn już nigdzie nie było.

Był to już kolejny dzień, podczas którego Maria nie mogła się skupić na pracy. Coś mówiło jej, że tamten Eddie wcale nie był szalony. Owszem, o Tym, Którego Nie Można Nazywać, czy jakoś tak, plótł od rzeczy, ale… Po drodze do biura wzięła gazetę, jedną z tych darmowych, które zawsze rozdają przed wejściem do metra. Odnalazła tam krótką wzmiankę na temat Emmelie Vance- policja wciąż dreptała w kółko, a ona sama była powszechnie uznawana za zaginioną. „A jeśli ten facet miał jakieś dodatkowe informacje na jej temat?"- zastanawiała się. W końcu powiedział, że ją zamordowano… „To niemożliwe. Jako rzeczniczka prasowa premiera jestem jedną z lepiej poinformowanych osób w państwie, a nie wiadomo mi nic nowego w sprawie pani Vance. Ten człowiek faktycznie musiał mieć nie najrówniej pod sufitem."

Ale w głębi duszy nie czuła się przekonana. Tyle dziwnych rzeczy się ostatnio działo… Te napady depresji, okropna pogoda, zawalenie się mostu Brockdale… To wszystko musiało się skądś brać! A kiedy Maria zastanowiła się nad tym dłużej, doszła do wniosku, że i jej samej przytrafiały się ostatnio dziwne rzeczy. Przełknęła ślinę, kiedy przypomniała sobie purpurowego motyla i tajemnicze pyknięcie…

Była tak rozkojarzona, że ledwo przypomniała sobie o zaproszeniu Kingsleya. „Kompletnie wyleciało mi to z głowy!"- panikowała, zastanawiając się, czy jeszcze jest w pracy. W końcu tak często gdzieś znikał… Zapukała do drzwi jego biura i zorientowała się, że są jedynie przymknięte. Pchnęła je lekko i rozejrzała się dookoła.

Był to ładny gabinet, pojedynczy i większy niż jej. Nie zauważyła go tam, ale spostrzegła, że w kominku tli się jeszcze ogień, co oznaczało, że Shacklebolt niedawno tu był.

Maria zastanowiła się, gdzie w takim razie może teraz przebywać. „W gabinecie premiera!"- zdała sobie sprawę. Wiedziała, że Kingsley czasami tam bywa, omawiając coś z szefem. Ruszyła więc przed siebie korytarzem, mijając po drodze swoje biuro, gdzie szybko zaparzyła herbatę. Wzięła jeszcze dzbanek z mlekiem, kruche ciasteczka i miseczkę z cukrem. To wszystko, wraz z parującą herbatą, złożyła na tacy i dopiero wtedy ruszyła w stronę gabinetu premiera. Jak słusznie się spodziewała, stał przed nim ochroniarz, jak zawsze, gdy szef rządu odbywał z kimś rozmowę. Wskazała brodą na herbatę, a on kiwnął ze znudzeniem głową i przepuścił ją.

Maria weszła do przedsionka oddzielającego korytarz od biura i zamknęła za sobą drzwi. Już chciała przekroczyć kolejne wejście, kiedy usłyszała głos premiera. Dźwięczała w nim jakaś dziwna nuta, której Maria jeszcze nigdy u niego nie słyszała. Ciekawość zwyciężyła u niej nad rozsądkiem. Położyła tacę na stoliku i podeszła do drzwi, aby lepiej słyszeć.

-…a parę nocy temu odwiedził mnie Korneliusz Knot- mówił właśnie jej szef. – Był z nim też Rufus Scrimgeour. Usłyszałem od niego coś, co niezmiernie mnie zdziwiło.

-Co takiego, panie premierze?- zapytał ktoś głębokim basem, a serce Marii zabiło mocniej.

Tym razem usłyszała w głosie premiera zmieszanie i coś w rodzaju… strachu przed usłyszeniem odpowiedzi.

-On powiedział, że ty jesteś… nazwał cię…- tu powiedział coś tak cicho, że Maria tego nie dosłyszała.

Przez chwile w pomieszczeniu panowała cisza.

-Cóż…- odparł po chwili wahania Kingsley. –Nie ma sensu zaprzeczać, że nim nie jestem.

Usłyszała błagalny jęk premiera, sugerujący, że właśnie spełniły się jego najgorsze obawy.

-Nie wierzę, Schaklebolt! Zawsze wyglądałeś tak normalnie… nie ubierałeś żadnych śmiesznych meloników, tak jak Knot. Doprawdy, nigdy bym cię o to nie podejrzewał!

-Tak,- odparł Kingsley- dość dobrze opanowałem umiejętność wtapiania się między was. Panie premierze… Czy to, czego się pan o mnie dowiedział, wpłynie jakkolwiek na nasze stosunki?

-Co?- zdumiał się szef Marii. –Nie… Ależ oczywiście, że nie. Ja tylko…- nagle jego głos zmienił się, był teraz bardziej wystraszony, bardziej ludzki. –Po prostu nie umiem w to uwierzyć, Kingsley. Może Scrimgeor się pomylił? Ty nie możesz być…

Premier przerwał nagle, a Maria dostrzegła pomarańczowe, migocące światło sączące się ze szczelin między drzwiami a framugą. Nie mogąc powstrzymać ciekawości, ostrożnie uchyliła drzwi.

Kingsley siedział tyłem do niej, na wprost biurka premiera. Celował jakimś podłużnym przedmiotem w kominek, na którym płonął żywo ogień, donośnie sycząc i trzaskając. Szef rządu siedział bez ruchu, zakrywając twarz dłońmi.

Maria uznała, że zobaczyła już wystarczająco. Wycofując się w głąb przedsionka, usłyszała jeszcze słowa:

-Nie było w nim ognia.

-Nie, nie było. Nie był potrzebny, panie premierze.

*Eleanor chodziło o słynną teorię spiskową, nazwaną: „Paul is dead". Jej zwolennicy wierzą, że słynny muzyk Paul McCartney, były członek Beatlesów, zginął i został zastąpiony sobowtórem.


	5. 5 Czas wyjaśnień

Maria wpadła do mieszkania i rzuciła się w stronę laptopa, leżącego na biurku w sypialni. Po drodze do domu wszystko sobie dokładnie przemyślała. Włączyła przeglądarkę internetową, żaląc się w duchu, że tak długo się otwiera. Kiedy strona w końcu się załadowała, Maria wpisała: „praca Londyn" i kliknęła okienko: „wyszukaj".

Pojawiło się pełno ofert, które otwierała trzęsącą się dłonią w kolejnych kartach. Pierwsze trzy był beznadziejne, ktoś chciał zatrudnić kelnera, fachowca budowlanego i eksperta od paleontologii. Maria zdała sobie sprawę, że powinna trochę zawęzić kategorię wyszukiwania, kiedy w oczy rzucił jej się napis: „Renomowana firma maklerska z filią w Londynie zatrudni rzecznika prasowego". To mogło być to…

Oferowano trochę mniej pieniędzy niż w biurze premiera, ale było za to więcej dni wolnych i miałaby mniej problemów z dojazdem. Maria migiem wydrukowała podanie oraz inne, potrzebne dokumenty i rzuciła się w stronę wyjścia, zastanawiając się, czy firma będzie jeszcze otwarta. Już dotykała dłonią okrągłej klamki, kiedy usłyszała pukanie. Odetchnęła głęboko i odczekała parę sekund, a potem uchyliła drzwi.

To była najmniej oczekiwana przez nią osoba.

-O, cześć- rzuciła, siląc się na rzeczowy ton. –Bardzo mi przykro, ale właśnie wychodziłam, więc…

-Gdzie idziesz?- zapytał Kingsley, a w jego głosie dźwięczała prawdziwa beztroska.

Maria schowała kartki za plecami.

-Ja… idę się spotkać z przyjaciółką. Właśnie wychodziłam, więc…

-Maria, co jest?- przerwał jej. Teraz wyglądał na trochę przestraszonego. –Źle się czujesz? Jesteś taka blada…

Nie odpowiedziała.

-Zamierzasz wyjść w takim stanie?

Jego troska doprowadzała ją do szału. „Darowałby sobie…"

-Wiesz, myślę, że powinienem zaparzyć ci herbaty…

-Dobra. Wchodź- odburknęła. Nie dbała o to, że jest niegrzeczna. Mówiąc szczerze, zwyczajnie się bała.

Kingsley ruszył w stronę kuchni, ale Maria wyprzedziła go. To ona zaparzyła im herbaty, choć cała przy tym drżała.

-Na pewno nic ci nie jest?- zapytał ostrożnie Kingsley, obserwując ją zza stołu. Odwróciła się w jego stronę. Dopiero teraz zauważyła, jaki jest wysoki i postawny. Wzdrygnęła się, kiedy oceniła swoje szanse w ewentualnym starciu z nim.

-Maria…- zaczął powoli, wstając z krzesła i podchodząc do niej. Kiedy tylko dotknął jej dłoni, odskoczyła ze strachem do tyłu.

-Nie dotykaj mnie!- wrzasnęła, a jej krzyk pomieszał się z gwizdaniem czajnika.

Teraz Kingsley był już w wyraźnym szoku. Obserwował ja z niepokojem, jakby bał się, że oszalała. „Ciekawe, kto z nas dwu jest szalony!"- prychnęła w myślach Maria.

Czajnik gwizdał przeraźliwie, ale żaden z nich nie zwracał na to uwagi.

-Co ci się stało?- wyszeptał wreszcie Kingsley.

Nie wiedziała, co na to odpowiedzieć.

-Ja… po prostu chcę, żebyś stąd wyszedł- rzekła w końcu. To była prawda, na niczym jej tak nie zależało, jak na tym, aby wreszcie zostać samej.

-Dobrze- odpowiedział po chwili, a w jego głosie dźwięczał smutek i rozczarowanie, choć pozostawał przy tym uprzejmy. –Dobrze, skoro tego właśnie chcesz, wyjdę.

Po czym zaczął zbliżać się w stronę hollu, idąc tyłem i pokazując jej puste wnętrza dłoni, jakby chciał zapewnić ją, że nie ma ze sobą żadnej broni, że jej nie skrzywdzi. Maria szła za nim. Kiedy zbliżyli się do drzwi, otworzyła je i spojrzała na niego wyczekująco. Kingsley sprawiał wrażenie wyraźnie skrępowanego, kiedy zakładał buty i wyszedł w nich na korytarz, ale nie odezwał się ani słowem. Zatrzasnęła za nim drzwi.

Dopiero, kiedy to zrobiła, przestała panować nad emocjami. Osunęła się po wewnętrznej stronie drzwi, nie umiejąc złapać tchu i mrugając zawzięcie oczami. Kiedy już trochę uspokoiła oddech, zaczęła niekontrolowanie płakać. Próbowała, lecz nie mogła powstrzymać łez, spływających coraz szybciej po jej policzkach. Serce tłukło jej się w piersi. Bała się. Tak bardzo się bała…

To, co Kingsley zaledwie godzinę temu zrobił w gabinecie premiera, było dla niej wstrząsające. Zdała sobie sprawę, że te wszystkie dziwne rzeczy, które ja ostatnio spotykały, brały się właśnie z jej znajomości z Shackleboltem. Premier sądził, że Kingsley jest… no właśnie, kim? To brzmiało jakby należał do jakiegoś innego gatunku, jakby był kosmitą albo nie wiadomo czym jeszcze… I ten ogień, który tajemniczo zapłonął w kominku… Ten przedmiot, który Kinsley trzymał w ręce… Purpurowy motyl… Maria nie chciała mieć już więcej z czymś takim do czynienia.

Ale… coś nie pasowała do tej układanki, jakiś niewidzialny cierń wbijał się samo serce wszystkich jej mrocznych podejrzeń. „Przecież Kingsley taki nie jest"- powiedziała sobie stanowczo. „Nie jest jaki?"- zapytał drapieżny, nieufny głos w jej głowie. „Nie jest… zły. Nie skrzywdziłby mnie." „Jesteś pewna? Przecież wcale go nie znasz!"- zasyczał głos.

Maria wstała gwałtownie. Nic już ją nie obchodziło, nie wiedziała jakimi uczuciami naprawdę darzy Kingsleya. Chciała tylko jednego- poznać prawdę.

Wyszła na korytarz, zapominając o ubraniu butów czy choćby skarpetek, stojąc boso na chłodnej posadzce.

-Kingsley?!- zawołała niepewnie. Jej głos wciąż był lekko rozdrgany.

Czekała tylko chwilę. Potem zza rogu wyłoniła się wysoka, barczysta postać. Shacklebolt nie odszedł- zupełnie jakby wiedział, że jeszcze go zawoła.

-Tak?- zapytał miękkim, uspokajającym basem.

-Ja… ja chcę, żebyś wrócił.

Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się nieznacznie, a Maria zdała sobie sprawę, jak dziwne musiało być jej zachowanie. Na początku go wpuściła, potem wyrzuciła, a teraz ponownie go zaprasza. Kingsley nie robił jej jednak żadnych wyrzutów z tego powodu i już po chwili siedział w salonie. Maria poszła do kuchni po jakieś ciastka, a kiedy wróciła, zdębiała. Shacklebolt przeglądał jej podanie o pracę. Odłożył je na stolik, kiedy spostrzegł, że na niego patrzy, ale nie sprawiał wrażenia zmieszanego.

-Chciałaś odejść?- zapytał.

Maria poczuła, że jej broda niebezpiecznie drga. Znowu poczuła się mała, bezbronna, przyparta do muru…

Kingsley zauważył wyraz jej twarzy.

-Maria, czego ty się boisz?

-Niczego- odparła drżącym głosem.

-Daj spokój- prychnął. –Czy ty… czy boisz się mnie?

Spojrzała mu w oczy. Nie widziała w nich oskarżenia, jedynie troskę. Powoli pokiwała głową.

-Ja… słyszałam, jak rozmawiałeś z premierem. I on… nazwał cię jakoś dziwnie. A wcześniej był jeszcze ten Eddie, który płakał, bo zginęła jego przyjaciółka, Emmelie Vance, i ten purpurowy motyl, i dziwny dźwięk, i most Brockdale… - teraz Maria kompletnie nie panowała nad sobą. Nareszcie wypowiadała na głos wszystko to, czym tak bardzo chciała się z kimś podzielić. Mówiła, przypominając sobie o wszystkich dziwnych zdarzeniach, które ostatnio się wydarzyły, wymieniając je bez tchu. -… i ta okropna pogoda…

-Poczekaj- przerwał Kingsley, a choć zrobił to łagodnie, w jego głosie zabrzmiała jakaś nowa, nieznana jeszcze Marii nuta. Kojarzyła się ze stanowczą przywódczością i praktycznie nie była w stanie nie wykonać tego polecenia. Zamilkła, biorąc głęboki oddech. –Może usiądziesz?

Nie dbała o to, że byli w jej domu. Przysiadła posłusznie na skórzanej kanapie, obok Kingsleya. Przez chwilę tkwili w ciszy, ale Maria widziała, że jej towarzysz nad czymś rozważa. Kiedy się w końcu odezwał, brzmiał zdecydowanie, jakby stoczył i wygrał długą walkę sam ze sobą:

-Wiesz, rzadko się zdarza spotkać tak spostrzegawczego i inteligentnego mugola jak ty.

Maria nie miała pojęcia, kim jest mugol, ale nie odzywała się.

-Tak, masz rację, ostatnio dzieje się wiele dziwnych rzeczy- pokiwał głową. – Chyba już czas ci powiedzieć. Ale nie chciałem tego robić… i dalej nie chcę… z uwagi na twoje bezpieczeństwo.

Ujął jej dłonie. Wpatrywała się w niego, z ognikami błyszczącymi z ożywieniem w oczach. Czuła, że zmierzają do sedna. Kingsley westchnął.

-Most Brockdale nie zawalił się ze starości. A huragan w południowo- zachodniej Anglii?- roześmiał się ponuro. –Musieliśmy coś wymyśleć. Ja zaproponowałem huragan, wydawało mi się, że bez problemu w to uwierzycie. Ale co ze sprawą Amelii Bones? Nie wiedzieliśmy, co wymyśleć. Byliśmy zrozpaczeni, Amelia była taką dobrą pracowniczką…

-Znałeś ją?- przerwała mu zszokowana Maria.

-Oczywiście- odpowiedział smutnym tonem Kingsley. –Miałem zaszczyt pracować z nią w ministerstwie...

-W jakim ministerstwie? Chodzi ci o biuro premiera? Żadna pani Bones tam nigdy nie pracowała, jestem pewna, że…

-Nie, Mario- odparł cierpliwie. –Nie chodzi mi o biuro premiera. Bo widzisz… pracuję w dwóch miejscach. Tym drugim jest Ministerstwo Magii.

Do Marii dopiero po chwili dotarło, o czym mówi Kingsley. Pomyślała, że Ministerstwo Magii musi być jakimś sklepem, w którym sprzedają różne gadżety. Nie potrafiła jednak wyobrazić sobie osoby jego pokroju pracującej w równie mało ambitnym miejscu… Już miała mu o tym powiedzieć, kiedy Kingsley znowu się odezwał:

-A pracuję tam jako auror. Łowca czarnoksiężników.

„Dobra, to już kompletnie nie pasuje do mojej teorii o sklepie z gadżetami."- pomyślała zrozpaczona, odsuwając od siebie myśl, która coraz śmielej kształtowała się w jej umyśle: „On jest pomylony."

-Mario…- zaczął Kingsley, patrząc jej głęboko w oczy. Coś przenikliwego było w tym spojrzeniu i kobieta zdała sobie sprawę, że cokolwiek teraz od niego usłyszy, będzie prawdą. Shacklebolt otworzył usta, a Maria obserwowała go, mając wrażenie, że czas stanął w miejscu. Z jego warg spłynęły jedynie dwa słowa, ale to wystarczyło, aby wprawić ją w stan najwyższego osłupienia:

-Jestem czarodziejem.


	6. 6 Świąteczne niespodzianki

-Jestem czarodziejem.

Te słowa błyszczały jasno w umyśle Marii, jakby ktoś wykłuł je tam świetlistym dłutem. Rozważała ich treść, szukając ukrytych znaczeń, analizowała każdą sylabę…

I nic.

Nie roześmiała się. Wiedziała, że to, co usłyszała, jest prawdą. Podświadomie czuła, że tylko magia mogła stanowić wyjaśnienie dla tych wszystkich dziwnych rzeczy, które się ostatnio działy…

Tymczasem Kingsley nie przestawał mówić. Mózg Marii pracował na coraz szybszych obrotach, kiedy słyszała o czarodziejach i mugolach, osobach niemagicznych. Gdy opowiadał jej o potężnym czarnoksiężniku zwanym Voldemortem, o jego poplecznikach, śmieciożercach („A może to brzmiało jakoś inaczej") i o chłopcu imieniem Harry Potter, miała wrażenie, że jej umysł za chwilę eksploduje. Jednak prawdziwe gorąco ogarnęło ją, kiedy Kingsley opisywał jej jak działa Ministerstwo Magii i szkoła dla młodych czarodziejów, Hogwart. Wymieniał coraz to nowe nazwy, opisywał jak wyglądają różdżki… W pewnym momencie zaprezentował jej swoją- odsunęła się z przerażeniem, zdając sobie sprawę, że jest to ten sam przedmiot, który widziała u niego w ręku wtedy, w gabinecie premiera.

-Spokojnie. Nic ci nie zrobię- powiedział Kingsley.

-Rozpaliłeś tym ogień- rzekła, wciąż wpatrując się w drewniany, podłużny obiekt, przypominający trochę krótką batutę. – A w kominku nie było wkładu- dodała, przypominając sobie słowa szefa rządu.

-Proste zaklęcie _Incendio_- wzruszył ramionami.

Maria poczuła, że kręci jej się w głowie. „Zaklęcia…"

-Wszystko w porządku? Wiesz, myślę, że powinnaś odpocząć. Za dużo tego, jak na jeden dzień.

Widząc, że Maria nie ma siły, aby podnieść się z kanapy, podniósł ją niczym małe dziecko. Zarzuciła mu ręce na szyję, wtulając się w jego tors. Miała wrażenie, ze zaraz zemdleje. Po chwili poczuła, że znalazła się w łóżku i ostrożnie otworzyła oczy. Zauważyła dużą postać ciemniejącą na tle otwartych drzwi.

-Kingsley?- wyszeptała.

Postać przystanęła.

-Tak?

Maria odczekała chwilę, zbierając siły i oddech. A potem rzuciła w ciemność:

-Zostań ze mną.

Jesień nie była tego roku długa. Liście nie mieniły się ciepłymi barwami, jaśniejąc pogodnie w promieniach ciepłego słońca, lecz bezprecedensowo opadły na ziemię, niczym na komendę. Już pod koniec października spadł pierwszy śnieg, co nie poprawiło humoru, i tak już zresztą zdołowanym, Londyńczykom. Maria wiedziała już, że te anomalia pogodowe są wynikiem obecności stale mnożących się dementorów, których ona i reszta mugoli nie dostrzegali. Zresztą, sądząc z opisu Kingsleya, Maria wcale nie uważała tego za coś złego.

Uczyła się coraz więcej i coraz lepiej poznawała świat czarodziejów. Rozróżniała już pojedyncze zaklęcia, a z okazji nadejścia szóstego grudnia dostała od Kingsleya cudowną książkę traktującą o historii magii.

Nareszcie czuła, że układanka jest kompletna. Istnienie świata czarów było odpowiedzią na wiele dręczących ja pytań. Ostatnio, na przykład, Eleanor opowiadała jej o swoich rozterkach z kluczami:

-Doprawdy, nie mam pojęcia gdzie je znowu posiałam! Już kolejny raz musiałam wymieniać zamki! Mam wrażenie, że dosłownie znikają mi w torebce- żaliła się.

Kiedyś Maria nie dostrzegła by w tym stwierdzeniu niczego dziwnego, ale teraz była już mądrzejsza. Opowiedziała o wszystkim Kingsleyowi podczas jednego ze wspólnych obiadów.

-No cóż- zaczął, ocierając usta serwetką. –To mogą być znikające klucze, idiotyczna, antymugolska sztuczka, zaklęcie kurczące… Niektórzy czarodzieje- powiedział z wyraźną pogardą- uważają, ze to bardzo śmieszne… poproszę mojego przyjaciela, Artura Weasleya, żeby rzucił na to okiem. Powinien się na tym znać, jeszcze niedawno pracował w Urzędzie Niewłaściwego Użycia Produktów Mugoli.

Od tamtej pory Eleanor nigdy nie skarżyła się już w sprawie zmieniania zamków, ale Maria nie była wcale pewna, czy to sprawka nieznanego jej pana Weasleya. „Być może Elle stała się po prostu bardziej uważna?"- zastanawiała się, obserwując jak Kingsley jednym machnięciem różdżki czyści prysznic. Z każdym dniem odkrywała kolejne plusy umawiania się z czarodziejem.

Kingsley i Maria nie powiedzieli jeszcze nikomu, że są parą. Choć Maria nalegała na to przez jakiś, wkrótce dała sobie spokój, bo w odpowiedzi wiecznie słyszała coś w stylu:

-Zrozum, Maria, jestem członkiem Zakonu Feniksa. My i bliskie nam osoby jesteśmy w stałym niebezpieczeństwie. Im dłużej śmierciożercy nie wiedzą o twoim istnieniu, tym lepiej.

W ich pierwsze, wspólne święta długo siedzieli przy stole, śmiejąc się, kosztując przygotowanych przez siebie potraw oraz rozrywając cukierki- niespodzianki. Kingsley stwierdził jednak, że mugolskie słodycze są nudne i postanowił przedstawić Marii przysmaki znane z jego dzieciństwa.

-Zaraz wracam- rzekł, po czym cmoknął ją w policzek i zniknął z donośnym pyknięciem.

Maria nadal nie lubiła odgłosu towarzyszącego teleportacji i aportacji. Choć wiele dowiedziała się już o tej metodzie podróżowania, nadal kojarzyła jej się ona tylko z dziwacznym odgłosem, który usłyszała, zanim odnalazła liścik Kingsleya. _Notabene_, dowiedziała się również więcej na temat owego liściku- został zaczarowany zaklęciem lewitującym („_Windgardium Leviosa_"- przypomniała sobie z satysfakcją), a wcześniej odpowiednio przetransmitowany tak, aby przypominał motyla. Maria wciąż nie wiedziała, dlaczego Kingsley tak się z tym nagimnastykował, zamiast zwyczajnie położyć kartkę na jej biurku, ale w końcu uznała, że czarodzieje mają swoje dziwactwa.

Czekała na powrót Shacklebolta, rozmyślając, jak zacząć z nim rozmowę na temat, który od dawna chciała poruszyć. Kiedy w jej głowie rozrysował się już zarys planu, usłyszała donośne pyknięcie. Choć się go spodziewała , i tak nie dała rady powstrzymać się przed trąceniem łokciem sosjerki. Kingsley był zarumieniony z zimna, a w rękach trzymał pełno opakowań najróżniejszych produktów, mieniących się lśniącymi etykietami. Udało mu się nawet przynieść ze sobą butelkę jakiegoś trunku.

-Pomożesz mi?- zapytał zza sterty produktów.

Maria wyjęła mu z rąk elegancką butelkę i kilka łakoci, rozstawiając je na stole. Za to Kingsley wyciągnął z kieszeni różdżkę i jednym machnięciem sprzątnął ze stoły cały rozlany sos. Chuchnął sobie na dłonie, rozcierając je z zimna.

-Gdzie byłeś?- zapytała Maria, podziwiając leżące przed nią słodycze.

-W Hogsmeade, na północ stąd. Jest tam bardzo słynny sklep, Miodowe Królestwo. Wstąpiłem też do Trzech Mioteł i kupiłem nam Ognistą Whiskey Odgena. Co ty na to?

Uśmiechnęła się do niego i podniosła ze stołu najbliższe opakowanie.

-Co to takiego?

Teraz to Kingsley się do niej wyszczerzył.

-To lodowe kulki. Spróbuj- zachęcił.

Maria wyjęła z opakowania jedną, małą, idealnie okrągłą kulkę o jasnoniebieskim zabarwieniu. Wzięła ją ostrożnie do ust.

Nagle poczuła cudowne uczucie nieważkości, jej płuca napełniły się chłodnym powietrzem, jej stopy oderwały się od podłoża…

Wypluła kulkę, która potoczyła się po stole, a sama wylądowała z powrotem na dywanie. Oddychała głęboko, próbując się uspokoić, podczas gdy Kingsley śmiał się do rozpuku.

-To nie jest śmieszne!- zawołała, choć w rzeczywistości lodowe kulki bardzo jej się spodobały.

-A to?- wskazała, próbując zachować powagę.

-Fasolki Wszystkich Smaków Bertie'ego Botta.

-My, mugole, też mamy takie fasolki- wzruszyła ramionami.

Ku jej zdumieniu, Kingsley znowu się uśmiechnął.

-Nie sądzę. Spróbuj. No dalej, nie uniesiesz się po tym powietrze- zachęcił, widząc jej niepewny wzrok.

Tym razem Maria była ostrożniejsza i tylko lekko polizała losowo wybraną fasolkę o brązowym kolorze. Od razu się skrzywiła.

-Blee… To smakuje zupełnie jak… ziemia! Ojej, widzę, że producent nie kłamał, pisząc, że są wszystkich smaków.

-Dokładnie- pokiwał głową Kingsley.- Zapomniałem już, że magiczny świat może być źródłem takiej radości… Ostatnio czarodzieje skupiają się na walce z Voldemortem i generalnie na przeżyciu. Wielu z nich nie pamięta już o takich codziennych dobrach jak słodycze…

-Współczuję wam. Tej wojny i w ogóle- szepnęła Maria.

-Nie współczuj. Jeśli nic nie ulegnie zmianie, wkrótce obejmie ona i wasz świat- stwierdził poważnie Kingsley.

-A co z tym chłopcem? Harrym Potterem? Nazywają go przecież Wybrańcem, prawda?- zapytała, przypominając sobie ich niedawną rozmowę.

Kingsley westchnął.

-To nie takie proste… Harry jest jeszcze w szkole, a ludzie pokładają w nim wielkie nadzieje…

-To musi być bardzo trudne dla szesnastoletniego chłopca- zauważyła Maria.

-Tak, z pewnością…

Kiedy wypili po kieliszku Ognistej Whiskey (bardzo mocnego, ale i bardzo dobrego trunku), Maria powiedziała sobie w myślach: „Teraz albo nigdy".

-Kingsley?- zagadnęła.

-Yhym?

-Tak sobie myślę… Myślisz, że mogłabym się dostać do Hogwartu?

Kingsley spojrzał na nią z zaskoczeniem.

-Obawiam się, że nie. To znaczy… sama rozumiesz. Jesteś mugolką i…

-Och, nie o to mi chodzi- przerwała mu.- Ja chciałabym tylko… zobaczyć. Jak tam jest.

Tym razem mężczyzna namyślał się przez dłuższy czas.

-Cóż… Teoretycznie rzecz biorąc, kiedy mugol znajduje się przy Hogwarcie, widzi same ruiny. Jednak w sumie mogłabyś przejść przez linię wyznaczoną za pomocą zaklęcia _Repello Muggletum_… Ale nie sądzę, żeby to był najlepszy pomysł.

-Dlaczego?- zapytała zawiedziona Maria.

-W innych, bezpieczniejszych czasach na pewno przyjęto by cię tam z otwartymi ramionami, pokazano by ci szkołę, gdybym za ciebie poręczył… Dzisiaj jednak wszyscy są podejrzliwi. Mogliby uznać, że to jakaś niebezpieczna sztuczka.

-A gdybym? No wiesz… dostała się tam niezauważenie? Mówiłeś kiedyś, ze możesz wypożyczyć z pracy pelerynę niewidkę i…

-Maria- powiedział Kingsley, używając swojego przywódczego tonu i patrząc na nią z troską. –To bardzo, bardzo zły pomysł.

Przez chwilę tkwili w milczeniu.

-No cóż- zaczęła po pewnym czasie Maria. –Chyba masz rację. Ja po prostu… myślałam, że może w ramach prezentu świątecznego mogłabym poznać trochę magicznego świata… Tak o nim marzę- westchnęła.

Kingsley spojrzał na nią, a na jego twarzy błąkało się jakieś nieokreślone uczucie.

-Wiesz- rzucił w końcu. –Hogwart to trochę za dużo, ale kto wie… Może, gdybyś założyła pelerynę… i gdybyś trzymała się cały czas blisko mnie… Wtedy może moglibyśmy zrobić szybki spacer wzdłuż Pokątnej…

Maria rzuciła mu się na szyję.

-Dziękuję, dziękuję, dziękuję!- wołała, obcałowując każdy kawałek jego twarzy. Kingsley powstrzymał ją i spojrzał jej głęboko w oczy. Odgarnął jej włosy za ucho, jakby nasycając się jej widokiem. A potem westchnął i rzucił z lekkim uśmiechem:

-A łudziłem się, że te złote kolczyki ci wystarczą…


End file.
